1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to test devices, and particularly to a test device to determine a voltage margin of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a computer motherboard, may work normally at a working voltage. The working voltage may vary between an allowable maximum and an allowable minimum, that is, the voltage may vary within a certain margin. To determine an acceptable voltage margin, testing is normally performed using expensive equipment.